


A Prank Gone Too Far

by belabee



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belabee/pseuds/belabee
Summary: Based on this post:http://nova-arcania.tumblr.com/post/159926112184/suicidalnautilus-too-far-imagine-your-otp-as





	A Prank Gone Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> I really should’ve been working on my WCBB when I wrote this one, but that post just really made me think of Gabriel and him doing this one to Sam. So uhhh here. (this was totally supposed to be a ficlet but kind of ran away on me)

Sam got out of his car making sure to check his surroundings for that annoying little imp from yesterday before walking into the daycare to see his darling Mary.

“Papa! Papa!” Sam grinned at his little girl running towards him. He caught her in his arms and used the momentum to spin them around while he smothered her with kisses. “Papa!” Mary complained, giggling and squirming her face away from the loving onslaught. 

Sam beamed at her. His little angel was his whole world, had been ever since he found out he was going to be a dad. Sam remembered just how terrified Jess had been when she told him she was pregnant back in their junior year at Stanford. They hadn’t been together long, but Jess already knew that she wanted to keep the baby. However, she still didn’t know Sam enough yet to be able to really gauge whether or not he was ready to be a parent as well. 

Sam had been shocked to say the least, because he had thought they’d been careful, but once the shock wore off, he was ecstatic. Sure, it was a few years way too early, but he’d always known he’d wanted kids one day, and he was more than happy to start a family with someone as amazing as Jess. Even Dean had been happy for him, dropping hunting for a while to help the happy couple with the baby, so that Sam and Jess could continue going to school. (John had been less enthused, worried that he now had more people to protect, but sent his congratulations nonetheless). 

When they’d lost Jess in that fire, the only thing that had stopped Sam from turning into John was his one-year-old daughter. Things had gotten hard after, and even with help from Jess’ parents, Dean ending up having to pick up more time at his job at the autoshop to help make ends meet as Sam finished up his law degree. Which meant that little Mary had to be put into daycare. 

Which would have been fine if Dean hadn’t picked a daycare with his dick. He’d deny it til his face turned blue, but Dean was completely smitten over one of the daycare teachers. (Though how the “blue-eyed wonder” - Dean’s words, not Sam’s - had gotten the job, was a mystery to Sam. Cas seemed to be about as clueless about the world as the children in his care.) Sam had no issue with the daycare itself, but Cas’ brother on the other hand. Gabriel often showed up early to pick up Cas from work to flirt with the parents; men, women, married, single alike. And guess who his favourite target was? 

 

“Papa! Guess what I learned today!” Mary said excitedly, and Sam grinned at her enthusiasm. “What pumpkin?” He replied just as excitedly. Her mood so often influenced his, just like her mother’s once had. Sam could be having the worst day and all Mary would have to do is smile at him and he’d light up. Mary threw her arms up in glee and pride. “I learned to ride a bicimicycle!” 

Sam’s heart dropped, and he fought to keep his smile on his face. “W-wow pumpkin! That’s amazing!” He’d been really looking forward to teaching her himself; he’d even asked Dean to not teach her yet. 

“Yeah, she’s a real champ,” came the smug annoying voice that Sam was really learning to hate. 

Mary bounced in his arms, waving at Gabriel. “Papa! Papa! That’s the nice man who taught me! Hi hi Gabe!” 

Sam looked in the direction his daughter was waving at. Gabriel was leaning against the doorway to the teacher’s office, arms crossed, smirking smugly at Sam. Sam could feel the anger building inside him. How dare he take this away from Sam. Sam hugged Mary close to tried to hide and temper his rage; she giggled obliviously, hugging him back tightly. 

“Sammy! What’re you doing here? I thought it was my turn to pick up Mary?” Sam heard Dean’s voice from behind him. He turned towards his brother, who knew instantly from Sam’s carefully controlled expression that something was up. “Sam?” 

Mary bounced again Sam’s arms, excited to share the news with her uncle Dean. “Unca! Unca! Gabe showed me how to ride a bicimicycle!” She said just as excitedly as she had to Sam. Dean’s eyes widened and he glanced between Sam and Gabriel before taking Mary in his arms, grinning at her while keeping a careful eye on Sam’s reaction. “Wow sweetheart! That’s amazing!” he replied, keeping his tone and expression cheerful, since Mary hadn’t picked up on the tension between Sam and Gabriel yet. 

Sam stared at Gabriel for a long moment, who continued smirking at him, as though he was daring Sam to say something about it. Sam glanced around at the other children and parents who were oblivious to what was going on between the two men, and then at Cas who was watching nervously while helping a young girl with her shoes, and then back at Gabriel again. 

He sighed, and then deflated. Mary was happy, and that was all that really mattered. He took a steadying breath before turning to face Mary with a grin that didn’t quite make his eyes, and took her back in his arms. “Well pumpkin! This sounds like a reason to celebrate! Whaddya say? Ice cream?” he asked her as he started walking towards the door. Dean grabbed her things and signed her out with a shy smile to Cas, before hurrying after them. 

Mary was ecstatic. “Yeah! Yeah! Ice cweam! Oh! Papa! Can Gabe come too?” She asked, pointing at Gabriel, whose smirk had been replaced with a confused frown. He perked up in surprise at Mary’s request, and Sam’s smile faltered but he refused to look at Gabriel. 

“No, sweetie, he’s busy,” he replied gently as they walked out.

“Otay! Buhbye Gabe!” Mary accepted easily with a wave to the golden-eyed man who was feeling steadily guiltier. 

 

Outside Dean put his hand on Sam’s shoulder once Mary was strapped into her car seat in Sam’s car. 

“Hey man, you okay? I know you really wanted to be the one to teach her,” he asked softly. 

Sam slumped a little now that he was out of view of his daughter. “Yeah, I did. But she’s so proud. I-I mean, that’s the main thing right? That she’s happy?” he replied. 

Dean gave his shoulder a squeeze, “Yeah, but it’s okay for you to be happy too, and learning to ride a bike is a big milestone.” 

Sam gave him a dry look, “Not really helping, Dean.” 

Dean sighed, and gave Sam’s shoulder one last squeeze before dropping it and making his way to the driver’s seat of the Impala. “Well, at least you have all the other milestones?” he said, hoping to find something to lift his brother’s mood. 

Sam looked at Mary in the back seat of the Impala where she was playing with her toys happily, and smiled. “Yeah, that’s true.” He said, looking back up at Dean with a soft smile. He opened the car door, “Ready to go pumpkin?” he asked Mary. “Unca Dean is gonna treat you to all the ice cream you want.” Dean gaped at him as Mary squealed excitedly. 

“Yaaaaay! Unca Dean is the best!” And Sam laughed at Dean’s expression as he started the car, “Meet you at the ice cream shop, big brother.” 

 

Cas was cleaning up now that all the children and their parents were gone. “Why did you do that, brother? I’m still familiarizing myself with human customs and even I know that learning to ride a bicycle is an important bonding activity for parents and their offspring.” He asked Gabriel, who hadn’t moved from his spot since Sam left and was still frowning in confusion. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes at Cas, “There are tons of those Cassie, and even I can tell that Mary already has an intensely strong parent-child bond with Sam.” He looked down, “I didn’t think this one would be that big of a deal,” he said softly. “He cut me off in the parking lot yesterday. It was supposed to be a joke, to get back at him.I didn’t think he’d take it that hard.” He said, his tone growing steadily more defensive. 

“Yes, well. He did.” Cas said primly, as he put his jacket on. “And now you have angered him. I would be surprised if he paid you any attention from now on.” Cas locked up the teacher’s office and walked towards the door turning off the lights as he went.  

Gabriel trailed after him, chewing his lip thoughtfully. How was he supposed to have known that the big lug had placed such high importance on teaching his kid to ride a bike? Sure he’s an archangel, but he’s not a mind reader - or at least, he tried really hard not to be; it was extremely difficult to close those floodgates once they were open - and now because the giant moose was all sensitive about it, Gabriel was going to have to find a way to apologize to the idiot. 

Gabriel grumbled all the way to his car, where Cas waited impatiently. He hated when his punishments went farther than he had wanted them to… well, at least no one had died this time. It was always more difficult to fix those mess ups.


End file.
